Chronicles of the Two
by a1y-puff
Summary: 12 unrelated drabbles for different kinds of TezuFuji relationship. TezuFuji-centric, oneshot, yaoi. 6 out of 12 of the drabbles are angst, btw.


Title: **Chronicles of the Two **(yes, I know the title's lame, thank you)

Pairing: Isn't it obvious? TezuFuji of course ;p

Summary: A set of unrelated drabbles on various Tezuka-Fuji relationships.

Rating: Mostly G with one R so I'll make it **T**.

General Warning: Possible OOC-ness, yaoi. Don't like it, don't read it and don't flame on it. **Specific warnings will be given in each drabbles.**

A/N: Well, you guys remember my **"Song Drabbles"**? I made it a few months ago (it's on my profile page if you want to check it out). It's actually a song meme which the rules you can find below before the drabbles. You don't need to read the first Song Drabbles to understand this because they're totally unrelated, but I'll be happy if you read the other one too 

Oh, and these drabbles are actually unrelated to each other, but in my playlist there are some songs with similar themes so you may relate some of the drabbles here but in random order.

Anyway today is my birthday, and I want to share this with you guys x3 and let me tell you that I have limited time in writing these so I think it's not only my fault if they're kinda lame  I was panic from the time limit while typing these and I typed like mad that I was literally smashing the keyboard XD;; (Though I did the spelling-grammar corrections afterwards so these would be readable).

But reviews would be so much looooveeedd!!

--

**Note: **The drabbles format is like this:

**Title of the song played **and whatsoever (plus duration of the song)

_Genre(s) – Rating – Warning(s)_

--

That's all, now off to the rules:

_**Music Meme**__  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabbles; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

* * *

**1. ****Mass Destruction** – OST Persona 3 Fes by Lotus Juice feat. Yumi Kawamura. (03:14)

_Humor/crack – G – Fuji being evil, I guess…_

* * *

The Seigaku Tennis Club was not in peace that day. Inui's data was altered, and it was enough to make the data-player lost his spirit. The practice matches between the regulars were also a mess. Everyone—except for Tezuka who took Inui's place to watch them since the Dataman was still literally mourning over his data book—got beaten up by Fuji. Each one of them got beaten in pretty much a short time. And of course, the losers had to drink Inui's juice, much to Fuji's amusement.

"Tezukaaaa!!" Kikumaru wailed. "Do something about Fuji, nyaa! He's really upseeet!! He destroys us all!!"

Tezuka merely watched Fuji as he was beating Kaidoh up this time, with his eyes glinted dangerously.

Maybe he should apologize to Fuji after all….

* * *

**2. ****Daidai** – Bleach ed. theme by Chatmoncy (03:22)

_Romance – G – none _

_A/N: Sorry, I don't know what 'Daidai' means. Gendou only translated the lyrics, not the title too._

* * *

He was surprised when Tezuka confessed to him. He never thought that Tezuka Kunimitsu would confess to him. The reddening face, the fists that were clenching and unclenching; they were not so Tezuka-like.

And so, still dumbfounded, Fuji couldn't answer… in fact he hadn't even answer when Tezuka suddenly apologize and just went away.

No, Fuji didn't mean to reject him. He just had not sort out his thought yet, Tezuka didn't give him the chance to. And Tezuka was drifting away after that day.

He needed to straight things out now. He didn't want Tezuka to move away from him. So he would tell Tezuka now, that he was just surprised. But now he knew what his answer was going to be.

He loved Tezuka back, just as much as Tezuka loved him.

* * *

**3. ****Jangan Lupakan**_ (Don't Forget (me)) _by Nidji (04:49)

_Angst – G – a little sappy_

* * *

It was the day Tezuka would leave for Germany for who knew how long. Tezuka wanted to get pro, so he decided to continue his study in Germany. The whole old regulars were there, at the airport to see their captain off.

And of course Fuji was there too. When everyone gave Tezuka some farewell words, Fuji was just there, smiling.

It would be nice to hold Tezuka close, to take him back home, since Fuji didn't want him to leave.

It would be nice if he could at least kiss him goodbye, Fuji mused inwardly.

But he did none of those. When Tezuka was about to leave, Fuji was still standing there, _smiling_.

"Goodbye Tezuka," he said as he patted Tezuka's shoulder. Tezuka nodded to him, his eyes looked wavering but then he turn around and walked away.

Staring at Tezuka's retreating back, Fuji whispered to himself, "Please, don't forget me…"

* * *

**4. ****1000 no Kotoba**_ (1000 Words) _– OST Final Fantasy X by Kumi Kouda. (04:51)

_Mild Angst – G – none_

* * *

It had been almost a year since Tezuka left for Germany. Fuji had continued living his life as he took photography at high school. Sometimes, he would still exchanging emails with Tezuka, just for the sake of it. He never said anything about his feelings towards the other boy. He barely even talked about himself. He mostly told Tezuka about how the other was doing, or how his high school was like, or asked Tezuka about his life there.

Sometimes, Fuji would send Tezuka some pictures he had taken. Pictures of their old teammates, of his own school, or places he had been to.

Today, when he was rummaging through his folders, he found one picture he didn't remember taking.

It was a picture of Tezuka, with him in the background looking to the taller boy with those longing eyes that he just noticed he had. He smirked; it must've been Kikumaru who took the picture.

Fuji then scanned the picture and after editing a bit so the photo was clearer, he attached it and sent it to Tezuka.

He wondered if the unsaid words and feelings that were conveyed through his eyes in the photo would reach Tezuka.

He wished that they would reach Tezuka and brought Tezuka back to him, somehow…

* * *

**5. ****Especially for You**by MYMP (03:44)

_Fluff – G – none_

* * *

When Tezuka was in Germany for rehabilitation, Fuji was lonely. He got no Tezuka for him to stand next to. He got no Tezuka to seemingly ignore his randomness yet he actually answered every weird question Fuji would throw. He got no Tezuka to be with.

But Tezuka had come back. Now, he wasn't lonely anymore. And now, while he still got his courage, he would tell Tezuka the words he had longed to say.

So today, after practice, he waited for Tezuka, and as the latter acknowledged his presence, Fuji suddenly blurted out.

"I love you, Tezuka."

* * *

**6. ****Suicides Love Story**– Persona Trinity Soul ed. theme by Nana Kitade (05:03)

_Drama/Angst – G – none_

* * *

"I'm going pro." Tezuka stated one day. Fuji did not dare to look at Tezuka in the eyes. He knew that this day would come. Exactly _why_ he didn't say anything to Tezuka up until now.

Fuji was aware that Tezuka kind of held the same feeling as him, but he didn't make any move, nor did he give Tezuka any chance to make his move.

He knew that for Tezuka, tennis was everything. He knew that going pro was his greatest dream. He knew that if they were to form a relationship, it would only be a hindrance.

"Is that so? Then, I wish you luck," Fuji said, forcing a smile.

Tezuka was about to say something, but seeing the determination in Fuji's eyes, he relented. He understood what Fuji's eyes were saying; that he should never say whatever he was going to.

"I wish you luck too in photography," was all Tezuka said before he turned around and left Fuji on the rooftop.

Fuji looked at the sky. It was starting to rain. He blinked his eyes once only to let his tears flowed.

His heart was screaming the unsaid words.

'_I love you, so please don't go…'_

* * *

**7. ****Friends**– Gundam00 ed. theme by Stephanie (04:24)

_Mild angst – G – none_

* * *

When Tezuka saw Fuji after ten years, he was still the same. He still had that smile on his face, the smile that was hiding whatever true self Fuji had.

Back then in their junior high days, they had once made a silent promise to always be friends and keep in contact no matter what. But they just drifted apart upon graduation. He wondered since when exactly they barely even emailed each other.

As Fuji approached him, Tezuka saw Fuji opened his eyes, and Tezuka being Tezuka, he caught the same warmth and friendliness in those eyes.

And there was also certain longing in his eyes.

That was when Tezuka noticed, they never were really drifting apart. They were still the same as ten years before.

They were still _friends. _

Though tezuka thought it would be better if they could be more than friends.

* * *

**8. ****Usomitaina "I love you"**_ (The Dubious "I Love You") _by Utada Hikaru (04:48)

_Fluff – G – fluffiness_

* * *

Having been going out for months, sometimes Fuji wondered if Tezuka was really in love with him. It was true though that Tezuka was the one to confess to him. He could still remember the day when Tezuka said the dubious "I love you" to him. That day, he couldn't believe his ears, but seeing Tezuka's eyes, he knew it was sincere.

But since that day, Tezuka never said anything like 'I love you' at all. Fuji himself hadn't said the words. He just didn't feel the need to. He had said 'yes' after all.

But somehow, he missed the "I love you" that escaped Tezuka's lips back then. And so that day, when they were studying in the library, Fuji suddenly blurted out.

"Ne Tezuka, I may not look like it, but I do love you, you know."

Tezuka's eyes widened in shock, his cheeks flushed as he stared into Fuji's eyes. Then he regained his composure and closed his book.

Fuji wondered if Tezuka didn't believe him, but before Fuji could say anything, Tezuka looked at him right to the eyes and said, "I know. I love you too."

Fuji stared at Tezuka and smiled at him as he absorbed the "I love you" Tezuka just recited.

This time, it wasn't dubious.

* * *

**9. ****Makhluk Tuhan Paling Seksi **_(The Sexiest God's Creation) _by Mulan Jameela (04:26)

_Lemon__ – __**R**__ (just to be safe) – kinda plotless_

_A/N: Not really graphic but still 'lemon', so yeah, rated 'R'. The song is kinda… lemony XD;;_

* * *

People said Tezuka was really cool. Some of them said he was even cold. But not for Fuji.

He let a soft moan left his lips as he felt the intensity of Tezuka's eyes on him. Those hazel eyes were connected with his blue orbs, and Fuji felt as if he was imprisoned in his love

When Tezuka started to fasten his rhythm, Fuji could no longer keep his voice low and he literally screamed at the sensation Tezuka gave him. Only Tezuka could make him losing control like this.

And as Tezuka's lips claimed his with such needs and desires, Fuji mused inwardly that whoever said that Tezuka was the coolest person on earth should take their words back.

Tezuka was not the coolest person on earth.

He was the hottest.

* * *

**10. ****Koe**_(Voice) _– OST Fatal Frame 3 by Amano Tsukiko (05:34)

_Angst – G – __Character's death_

_A/N: Don't blame me, blame the song. It's just too sad. _

* * *

Fuji stared at his desk, where a photo of him and Tezuka was. He silently approached the desk and took the frame and brought it closer to his face.

How long had it been, Fuji mused, since the last time he heard Tezuka's voice?

Fuji missed him. He missed him so badly that he sometimes imagined Tezuka was there, standing next to him as he used to be. But he knew that it was only an illusion.

He missed Tezuka's arms that could erase all his worries; he missed Tezuka's warmth that could easily lull him into sleep.

He missed Tezuka's presence there with him.

How long had it been since he even paid a visit to Tezuka? He couldn't bring himself to visit the grave since he would only cry there.

He stared at the picture again. Tezuka was being stoic as usual, with himself smiling next to him. But behind his stoic façade, Tezuka loved him and he knew that.

He wanted to hear Tezuka said "I love you" that he tried to recall the moments Tezuka had said it to him.

But no matter how hard he tried, he failed.

A droplet of tears fell onto the picture, right on Tezuka's face.

"Ne, Tezuka… I can't even remember your voice…"

* * *

**EXTRAS: **_#11__ is one of the drabbles I made in my first attempt doing the song meme the day before. After 4 songs, I gave up and re-did the song meme yesterday night. But I wanted to include this one too since I really love the song so I put it here as a bonus._

_#12__ When I was editing these, suddenly that song played and I couldn't resist so I wrote it down too, and beside, ending the drabbles with a sad fic would make me sad XD:;  
_

* * *

**11. ****Orange no Taiyou**_ (The Orange Sun) _– OST Moonchild by Gackt feat. Hyde (08:58)

_Romance/Angst – G – AU/__Character's Death_

_A/N: This song lasted for a good 9 minutes, woots! It's a soundtrack of "__Moonchild__" a movie about vampires starring Gackt and Hyde. And I could only think about Vampires when this song played._

* * *

The two were dressed in black, from head to toe. They wore hats, and sunglasses to protect them from the sun, and they also wore long coats and even gloves to protect their skins from the ultraviolet light.

Both of them stood on that beach, where they used to frequent. They had once had families and friends, but that was long ago. They could barely count their ages now. They had lived for too long.

There was a time when they dreamt of eternity, that both of them wished they would live together forever. But back then, they didn't really know that the word 'forever' does means _forever. _

Living for a long time wasn't really a good thing. One by one, they lost their families and friends. They had to move from place to place so people wouldn't know of their identities. And they had witnessed too much of how rotten humans could be. They didn't always happy.

They were suffering

And so, they had enough.

And today they would bid each other goodbyes. Eternal goodbyes.

They looked at each other. Fuji smiled as he held back his tears. Tezuka removed his sunglasses to look at his lover.

For once, they faced the sun after a very long time.

They took off their hats, and coats. Letting their skin slowly got burnt from the direct contact with the sunlight. Then, they embraced each other for the last time.

The sunset was still there; watching as the two lovers enveloped by the dancing fire.

Slowly, as they embraced each other, they were starting to dissolve into ashes

And with one last "I love you", the two of them vanished, leaving only the two rings with their initial buried on the sands.

* * *

**12. Sempurna** _(Perfect)_ – by Andra & The Backbone (04:24)

_Romance – G – none_

_A/N: Look at the title, I couldn't resist writing coz the title just fits this pairing, don't you think? XD_

* * *

Sometimes, the regulars would wonder about what exactly their Captain and the Tensai's relationship was. They seemed to be really close, almost always next to each other and they seemed to get along really well, albeit lacking of conversations. They seemed to complement each other.

It's not that they support gay relationships, but they didn't really against it either. It's just that they couldn't really say that the two of them were going out yet they seemed to be more than friends.

When one of them was absent, the other would seem a bit off. Fuji would look unfocused and noticeably bored when Tezuka wasn't around. As for Tezuka, he would seem like he was assigning either less, or more laps than usual, depending on for what reason Fuji was absent.

Overtime, the regulars stopped wondering about their Captain and the Tensai's relationship. They had taken it for granted by now. They didn't give much thinking anymore now that they realized one thing.

Tezuka and Fuji looked _perfect_ together.

**-NeverEnding-**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I made up for the death fics with that last drabble, didn't I? So please don't kill me on my birthday XD;;

Well, in my A/N at **"Under the Moon"**, I mentioned that I had enough writing fluff and I wanted to write something cracky or angsty or AU-ish… I cover them all here, I think XD;;

So anyway, doing this for the second time was really giving me a headache, but it was fun in a panicky way XD;;

Review please? And if you would point out your fave drabble(s)? Thanks before and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!! XDDD


End file.
